1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat cleats generally and is more particularly to a cleat which has a raised exposed operative position and inoperative position wherein it is depressed into a sealed housing.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are many types of retractable cleats but none of them are as strong and durable as the present invention while providing an integral housing for the cleat which is completely sealed to prevent water from leaking past the cleat and into the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,627 shows a strong retractable cleat, however the integral housing of the cleat is not sealed and water can leak therethrough so that a separate plastic cup, surrounding the housing, is installed to prevent leaking into the boat.